Gravity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Gravity Manipulation, see here. The ability to generate and manipulate gravitons. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation * Gravitational Fields Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Graviton Manipulation * Gyrokinesis * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities The user can control gravitational fields; bending gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flattening objects, and generating miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often times, users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black. Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter. Similar to the laws of magnetism, one can repulse matter, and energy regardless of its mass. The user can also attract and move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Gravity Attacks * Gravity Generation * Increase gravity: ** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. ** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. ** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. ** Weight Manipulation * Reduce/Remove gravity: ** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user others and objects. ** Levitation/Flight which can also affect other things. ** Send a person flying off to the vacuum of space by stopping gravity's hold. ** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. ** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. * Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: ** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravitation Adaptation * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to distort them. ** Time Acceleration/Time Reduction/Time Stopping ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Wormholes *** Dimensional Link * Telekinesis-like effects by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. ** Attract or Repel objects by surrounding it in an anti-gravitational field. ** Concussion Beams or blasts of gravitational force. ** Force-Field Generation to repel physical and energy attacks/effects. ** Gravity Constructs Techniques * Black Hole Manipulation * Gravity Aura * Gravity Negation * Gyrokinetic Combat * Portal Interface Associations * Darkness Manipulation possess the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Intangibility/Density Manipulation by controlling gravitons a the user can manipulate their own molecular density to a finite degree, by affecting molecules with this aspect one can make themselves and/or make objects they touch intangible or indestructible. ** Size Manipulation by using gravity to affect the respective mass of both subjects; skilled users can shunt or absorb additional mass in order to make things grow bigger or smaller. * Space-Time Manipulation as space-time and gravity are correlated. * Spatial Manipulation by manipulating the gravitational forces within a certain space. * Time Manipulation gravity can accelerate the pace of relative time when focused to specific point. Limitations * Powers may be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * Users may only be able to control one aspect of gravity — increase or decrease, attract or repel, and such. Known Users Known Objects * Fatal Attraction (Buso Renkin) * Gravity Gun (Half-Life) * Ark of the Cosmos (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers